Really, Harvey?
by Carebearmaxi
Summary: "Well, I want to tell you something and I'm not sure how you're going to react." Harvey tells Donna when he walks in her COO office. What is it that Harvey tells Donna?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am in the middle of writing "Donna Meets Lily" and another unpublished work, but here is my take on the un-Darvey like start of Season 7. I hope it doesn't get to this point, but if it works out the way we all want to this agonizing will have been for good. Please read and R/R. Thank you - carebearmax**

Really, Harvey?

Harvey knocked on Donna's office door. Sometimes after all these weeks it was still surprising to see her name on an office door instead of ten feet away from him in her cubicle doing all those legal duties for on which he had depended on her. He knew Donna deserved her title. She did run the firm. That was for sure.

"Hey, come to brag about the coup you just scored," Donna asked as she saw Harvey walk slowly through the door. She knew by the way he carried himself trodding trepidatiously into her office with that "sort of bad news" expression on his face that there was something difficult he wanted to discuss with her. Usually he would wait until she went home and then she would receive a knock on her door and there he would be standing at her door with that "I need you" expression written in his eyes and face.

"Uh-oh, I can tell by the look on your face that you aren't here to brag about anything. What's going on, Harvey?" Donna asked.

He took a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Well, I want to tell you something and I'm not sure how you're going to react."

"That's a switch. I'm usually feeding you that line." Donna said.

Harvey leaned forward and said, " You know some weeks ago when you left me as my secretary you wondered if I would run to Dr. Agard for panic attacks. Well, I have seen Dr. Agard but that's not why. We've been seeing each other."

"You mean you've been sleeping with her. Don't sugar coat it, Harvey. I know you better than you know yourself. So what's the problem?"

Harvey got up and went over to Donna's small bar in her office. He grabbed the bottle of Macallan 18 which he knew she only kept for his late night office visits and poured them both a drink. He came back and handed her one tumbler and he took the other. After they both took a sip, Harvey sat back down on the chair.

"I think she may be the one."

Donna's heart plunged into her stomach. Those were the words she never thought would venture out of Harvey Specter's mouth unless they were in reference to herself. She asked him a few years ago when he told her he loved her how he loved her to which he could not say. Donna knew then he would not tell her even if he had looked at her _that_ way because he did not want to lose her friendship, guidance, and secretarial skills.

"Do you mean marriage?" Donna asked. Her eyebrows crept considerably up her forehead. "You?"

"Yeah, me. What's wrong with that? I just never thought I would find the right woman. Now, I think I have."

"Ok, so why are you here?"

"To let you down easy."

Donna laughed and almost choked on her drink.

"Let me down easy? We were never a "couple couple", Harvey. You never needed to let me down easy on anything else. What about Scottie and Zoe? I wanted you to be happy and maybe down deep I thought we could be happy together. But hey, if Paula Agard is it, I'm glad for you." Donna toasted him and then swiftly gulped the rest of the contents of the glass, head pushed back violently in doing so and then placed her empty glass on her desk firmly.

"Donna...I do love you. Just not that way. It has taken me years to know that I love you as a friend. You are always straight enough to tell me my weaknesses and faults to my face. You always have my back and you still do."

"Harvey, really, it's ok. I'm happy for you. We can still be professional colleagues and friends. I'm sure your family will like her very much."

"To tell you the truth, I told my mom you were the one that convinced me I should make up with my family."

"So? It doesn't matter now. You want to marry Dr. Agard and that's whom you should take home to meet your family."

Before Harvey took another drink, he asked, "Are you sure you're ok with this?"

"I'm fine," Donna said standing up and coming around her desk.

"May I give the groom-to-be a hug?" Donna said in her own trepidatious way. Luckily in the dim lamp light, Harvey could not see the tears standing in Donna's dark green eyes. She wanted to hug him, mainly, because it would be one of the first and last times she would get to hold him. They had held hands not long ago. Donna also had told him not long ago that she had wanted more. When she was given this new position, she had mistakenly thought that her new position at the firm was the "more" she was needing. She had not consciously thought that she wanted Harvey included in that "more"as well. They still worked together in a way, but she would have gladly dropped her rule if he had met her half way.

Harvey said "Sure."

He opened his arms and enveloped this very special woman in his arms and held her there. For just a moment he doubted himself with Paula suddenly realizing that maybe Donna should be his. She really was the one who knew him better than he knew himself. She had saved his ass so many times and not just professionally. She had helped him personally with his relationships including the one with his mother. She had always steered him in the right direction. His moral compass.

Harvey then just shook those doubtful thoughts out of his head and held Donna a little longer.

The next day Harvey decided he should buy a ring before he asked the woman to marry him. It was strange how fast this feeling of needing permanence had popped into his head. Since reconciling with his mother and family, he realized that he did want wife, children, and a home. He had dreampt about Donna many times especially in the recent past. Paula had associated Donna with his mother. Harvey did not quite understand that extrapolation, but then again he was not as well versed in psychology as his intended.

The second time he dreampt of Donna, again, it was an abandonment issue. This time it was Jessica. Jessica had been his mentor and older sister to some extent. Donna had been there with both items. It did disturb Harvey that he had dreampt of Donna in sex dreams and not the woman with whom he just started sleeping. Harvey shook it out of his head and chalked it up that he needed some companionship with benefits and thought Paula had been that connection.

He proceeded to Jeweler's Row to buy Paula an engagement ring.

Meanwhile the new COO of Pearson Specter Litt decided to take a sick day. Harvey's news took the wind out of her sails. Donna thought she was over her love for Harvey Specter. Again over the last two years after he told her he loved her, but not how, he had reopened the heartache that she had dampened down for the last fourteen years. Withstanding all that tantalizing push and pull of their relationship, she had still remained his faithful assistant and friend. Donna tried breaking away from Harvey by working for Louis, but to tell you the truth she was glad when Louis agreed to let her return to Harvey. She could be Louis' friend, but she needed Harvey to need her. Besides old habits die hard and both men she had to handle with kid gloves in their own way. She did somehow in the back of her mind think erroneously that when Harvey was ready for a "real" relationship he would look for Donna. Wrong, again, Paulsen!

Last night she came home and drank her whole bottle of Chardonnay and was glad that it had worked better than any book or stupid television show to help her slip into a dreamless sleep.

Now the heartache along with a headache and depression unseen in herself previously caused her to call Rachel and have her pass on the message that the COO was taking a day off. Rachel asked if there was anything she could do, but Donna said no. The last person she wanted to see was Rachel. Her best friend was still in stages of planning her wedding to Mike Ross and was happily in love. Right now the empathetic friend side of Donna was gutted and did not feel like coming out and placing nice with others right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! I am not exactly what Harvey is going to ask Louis, but I hope it's not what I wrote it in here! It looks like Paul/Harvey relationship may obtain a few cracks. Here's the next chapter up! Please R &R. Don't worry, this will have a happy ending! - Carebearmaxi**

Really, Harvey?

Chapter 2

Harvey knocked on Louis' door.

"What do you want, Harvey?" Louis asked. He was not in a great mood this morning. Gretchen called in sick with a bad tooth and Donna gave him the cold shoulder on the way to her office. So seeing the managing partner with the look of want in his big brown eyes just set Louis off in the worst of moods.

"I need to talk to you about something man to man," Harvey said softly as if the entire firm had their ears up against the glass door of Louis' office.

"What did you knock up some young girl ?"

Harvey squinted and said, "No, of course not. I'll come back when you're in a better mood."

Louis stop shuffling papers and put down his dictaphone.

"Holy Shit! You really do want to talk to me about something man to man. I don't believe it. It's about a woman, isn't it?" Louis said smiling from ear to ear. "Well, sit down, man. I can't wait to hear this!"

"So help me, Louis, if you breathe a word about this to anyone I will kill you with my bare hands," Harvey said to Louis in a quiet tone.

"Ok, I promise. I won't breathe a word about it to anyone." Louis said making the signal for locking his lips and throwing the key away.

"Well, I've been dating this woman and I really think...or know she is the one," Harvey said smiling and sitting back and crossing his legs.

"You? You want to settle down?" Louis said with a quizzical look.

Louis then laughed and said, "It's about time. I am finally glad you realize what a wonderful woman you have there in Donna. Now, I think that if you and Donna want to get..."

"It's not Donna. I don't know why you would think that."

"Why, wouldn't I? The attraction between you two is uncanny and she would take a bullet for you and has if I remember correctly. Well, proverbially not literally."

"Yeah, well, it's not like that. I love her, too, but not like that..." Harvey tried to explain.

"I know you two slept together," Louis said.

"Did Donna tell you that? That was a long time ago," Harvey said beginning to think that speaking with Louis on this matter was a huge mistake.

"Yes, I forced it out of her when I found out about Mike being a fraud. I used it as leverage to be friends again."

"You nasty son of a bitch..."

"Ok, so if it's not Donna who?"

"It's my therapist...or ex-therapist, Dr. Agard."

Louis looked at Harvey as if he had grown three heads.

"You do realize that's pretty unethical," Louis said.

"I checked we didn't cross any boundaries. I'm not her patient anymore. I thought she was attractive and she knows me and my struggles with my family..."

"DONNA knew your struggles long before this woman ever took you on as a patient. She had to know these things to analyze and help you heal your issues. Frankly, Harvey you are an ass."

"Look, I am trying my best to maintain my temper here. However you are trying my patience right now. Why am I an ass?"

"Because that woman in the office next door has stood by you and has been in love with you for more than the years that you've worked here. If I am not mistaken you were pretty smitten with her once, too."

Harvey lowered his head. At the mention of Donna, Harvey who never reflected on anything he had done in the past had a momentary reflection not regret of how he and Donna's relationship had evolved.

 _I had not really thought about Donna like that for some time except for the sex dreams. She is special to me. She will always be special to me. When Mike had been arrested, I had been so happy that she had come back to work with me to help free him. Then when the deal came through that Mike could actually be saved from serving his two year sentence all thoughts of romance, love, and even sex had left our minds which had to be totally focused on Mike's freedom._

 _Louis is right. It had been her much more than Paula who had helped me reconcile with my family. I even told my mother that "someone special" convinced me it was about time that I grow up and embrace my "other" family. I even talk with my mother a lot more than I have in twenty years. Then "The Donna" hit..._

"Harvey, what is it?" Louis asked wondering what exactly now it was that Harvey wanted to speak with him.

"Well, I'm thinking about marrying Paula and..."

"Holy Shit! Did you tell Donna?"

"Yes. She's the first one I told. I thought I owed her that," Harvey said looking incredulous at Louis. _What does it matter to Donna who I want to marry?_

"That explains her behavior to me today," Louis said softly to himself.

"Excuse me?" Harvey said thinking mistakenly that Louis was maligning him in some way under his breath.

"Forget it, Louis. I see this was a mistake coming to you," Harvey said rising out of the chair.

"No, Harvey, what is it?"

Harvey slowly turned around and sat down.

"Ok, I just want to ask you how did you know you wanted to marry Sheila or Tara? What did it feel like?"

"It felt like I couldn't breathe without either one of them being in my life. It's not just the physical presence. It's deeper. It's hard to explain," Louis said.

"Thank you, Louis. I think you just answered my questions."

Rachel knocked on Donna's office door.

"Hi Rache. What can I do for you?" Donna asked as she continued typing on her computer.

"I was just wondering if you're feeling any better," Rachel taking a few intrepid steps into Donna's office.

Rachel took a wide look at Donna's office.

"You have done a beautiful job decorating your office. I'm glad. You earned it."

"Thank you, Rachel. How's the wedding plans?"

"We've kind of put them on hold for now. Mike and I are a little preoccupied with launching our careers to really put the focus on our wedding right now."

"Well, if you need anything, you know whom to go to," Donna said momentarily glancing at Rachel.

Rachel looked back at Donna and noticed her eyes were a little puffy and a little red rimmed plus there was an edge to Donna's voice which was usually not there when they spoke. Rachel reached out and placed her hand on Donna's wrist which stopped her typing. Donna's head came up.

"Tell me. What is wrong? Did Harvey..."

"Rachel, don't worry about me. I'm a big girl. I was so stupid to think that he would finally come to me. I guess my rule was too good."

"Donna, what or whom are you taking about?" Then it dawned on Rachel. "Harvey?"

"Who else?" Donna turned away from Rachel and the tears once again started to pour down her cheeks. Rachel grabbed the tissues from the side of Donna's desk and went to the other side and knelt in front of her offering the box.

"What happened? Did he take your promotion away? If he did, why..."

"No, it's nothing to do with the office."

"Oh, no, you two didn't..." Rachel said grasping at straws to discover the reason for Donna's tears.

"Harvey's thinking of marriage," Donna said quietly.

"That's wonderful. I never thought he would take the plunge. I take it you don't want to marry him."

"No, Harvey doesn't want to marry me. He's thinking of marrying his therapist!"

"His therapist? I didn't know he had one."

"Well, not many people do. Do you remember a couple of years ago when I went to work for Louis?"

"Yes," Rachel said distraught over Donna's attitude toward Harvey's news. _Did Donna still want a personal relationship with Harvey after all these years?_

"He started having panic attacks. He then went to see a therapist, a psychiatrist, so he could get some meds to sleep. Leave it to Harvey to choose the prettiest one of the bunch." Donna lamented.

"You've seen her?"

"I've met her. When the vote came down for Hardman or Jessica for the second time, Jessica had asked Gretchen to find Harvey who had been absent the entire day. She then asked me because, of course, I have Harvey Specter radar. Well, that's the day I met her and I find out I had just missed him as he had left her office."

Donna blotted her eyes so the new tears burning behind her eyes would not fall and smear her makeup worse than it already was. Rachel reached up and wiped the one tear that lay on her cheek. She looked up at her friend and felt so bad for her. Donna must have continually loved Harvey for years. That was why she remained here. Donna could have left at anytime, but she loved Harvey and Harvey loved her, too, at least here in the office.

"I can't help feeling like such a fool. I told myself year after year that I should leave, but year after year Harvey would give me mixed messages. I know I had my rule, but I wanted to break it a few years ago when he saved me from prison. He told me he loved me, but when I demanded to know how, he couldn't say or didn't want to say."

"So that's why you went to work for Louis," Rachel concluded.

"I should have left altogether. It's not like I needed the money. Harvey paid me very well. I found out how well when I went to work for Louis. Harvey supplemented me out of his own pocket. He proceeded to tell me one late night when we were still pissed at each other after I worked for Louis...I feel like such a fool."

"Why? Because you love him?"

"No. Because somewhere in the back of my mind, I thought he loved me like I love him. That it was just his emotional dysfunction and my rule that kept us apart. Once he became emotionally rational he would see how he loved me. Boy, I was wrong."

Rachel rose and walked across Donna's office with her arms crossed. _Harvey can't have just dismissed how closely they worked and his feelings to just rush off and want to marry-his therapist? Harvey doesn't realize that it was Donna all these years not the therapist who really changed him._

"Well, I have to get back to work," Donna said. "Oh, Rachel you won't tell anyone what I said? Not even Mike. If you tell Mike he can't breathe a word of my behavior to Harvey, ok?"

"Are you sure it isn't Harvey you should be talking with? I mean maybe he doesn't realize you still have feelings for him. I'm sure he could not have fallen out of love with you no matter what."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I have seen how he looks at you and how much he protects you. I know he still must feel something or he would not have easily defied all odds and recognized you as a great COO."

"I gave him a check for $500,000," Donna said sourly. " The kind of buy-in money this firm needs in escrow for anything else that prevents us from regrowing. The kind of money that a managing partner doesn't easily push away."

"Donna, he did not promote you just because you bought in. He knows you deserve it."

Donna laughed ruefully. "That and I insisted that I still get a vote and that I didn't want the money back when he tried to refund it."

"What did you say to him when he told you?"

"I just said if she made him happy than I'm happy for him. Really, I would like to punch her lights out. It was bad enough when I thought it was Scottie that would make him happy or Zoe. Now he chooses this broad because she treated him and he thinks he's cured of all his emotional unavailability."

"Donna, do you think he's projecting feelings for you onto her because she seems more available to him and less close?"

"Who knows?" Donna said and wiped a stray tear away from her cheek. "Oh, he told me he loved me as a friend. That it took him many years to realize that...huh!"

"Do you doubt him?"

"If I know one thing about Harvey Specter is that he is always oblivious to the situation right in front of his face. He hasn't changed."

"Donna, don't you think you had better tell him how you feel?"

"No, Rachel, it's too late. All I know is that there is no real reason for me to continue here although I'm in a position where I have power. I don't think I could bear the years here as he parades his and her offspring in front of my face and he insists on them callling me "Auntie Donna!"

Rachel did not know how to comfort her friend. Donna was always the comforter and knew exactly what to say. Rachel also knew of how many men Donna had broken with because she chose Harvey in the end. _I guess Donna knew that he would choose her in the end...guess not._

"Donna, I have to go back to work now, but if you need someone to talk to give me a call. I have to tell Mike, but I will swear him to secrecy," Rachel said hugging Donna and then swiftly leaving her office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all Darvey Fans! I read yesterday we are going to have a little backstory in Donna's life. So utilizing this knowledge, I put a spin on my story. Go Darvey! Maybe finally Harvey will come to his senses! Thank you to mryan my new follower for reviewing and liking my other story "Donna Meets Lily". I will updating that one soon as well. Here's my latest! Love - Carebearmaxi**

Really, Harvey?

Chapter 3

After Rachel left her office, Donna received a call.

"Donna?" A cultured deep male voice asked.

"Yes," Donna said not wanting to recognize the voice on the other end. _Mark? Mark Meadows? What did he want?_

"It's Mark Meadows. I saw the press release and I wanted to congratulate you on your new position. I always knew you ran that firm from Harvey's office."

"Well, I run it now from my own office. So is that the only reason you called from Chicago?" Donna asked becoming curious as to why her ex-boyfriend (whom she almost married) would call her out of the blue.

"I'm in town for a few days on business, and I thought it would be nice to catch up. Harvey can come, too, if you wish it," Mark said.

"Mark, Harvey has no jurisdiction over my time. I am no longer his assistant," Donna stated firmly.

"I just thought that...er...because of how we broke up that perhaps you two were together now?" Mark said questioning his former girlfriend to see what her actual marital status was at the moment.

Donna lowered her head for a moment. Her mind swirling with all the possiblities and yearnings she had had through the years with Harvey.

"We're not a couple, Mark. We never were," Donna said quietly.

"His loss, for sure," Mark said brightening. "So how's old Harvey anyway?"

"He's managing partner, but I am sure you know that seeing that you read the press release."

"So, how about I take the new COO of Pearson Specter Litt out for dinner?"

Donna remembered suddenly how she and Mark broke up. Her work for Harvey was more important than the time she wanted to spend with him. The breakup was not pretty. They had said some pretty nasty things to each other at the time. It left Donna devastated but she, in time, felt she had made the right decision. Now she wondered not for the first time if focusing all her days and nights on Harvey was such a healthy thing after all. Since she was still feeling down about Harvey and Paula, she agreed.

"Just dinner, Mark. Nothing else," Donna firmly stated.

"Understood, Ms. COO."

"Ok, say, tomorrow I'll pick you up at eight?" Mark volunteered.

"Let's meet at the little bistro near my apartment, ok?" Donna said.

"Sure. I assume you're still living at the same place."

"I haven't moved up to Manhattan yet. Someday soon, though," Donna quipped.

"I am sure it won't be long now, COO. I'll meet you tomorrow night at eight then," Mark said.

"I am looking forward to it."

Donna hung up the phone and sat in momentary reflection.

Harvey sat in his office and looked at the ring that he had chosen for Paula. He thought then maybe he should have surprised her and looked for engagement rings with her. After all he did not know her taste in jewelry, however, he felt that perhaps she would like something more subtle. Opening and shutting the little velvet box, he finally took a look at it.

The ring was not small by any means. The diamond itself was 2 carats and sat on a Tiffany setting. Paula had long fingers but small hands and he thought that maybe he had chosen the wrong ring. He decided if it were too ostentatious he would take her back to the jewelry store (luckily, a client) and have her pick her own ring or have her design one.

He quickly shut the box and stuffed it in his drawer as he saw Donna approach his office.

"Donna? Something wrong?" Harvey asked from his sitting position at the desk.

Donna said, "Don't think I didn't see that little velvet box you just shoved in your top drawer. The least you can do is let me see it." _Why am I torturing myself? It's not like I'm jealous. Well, at least, I have a date tomorrow night. It won't lead to anything but it will be nice to see Mark again._

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Of course. I have to make sure it is up to a woman's standards. If you remember I always chose my Secretary Day gifts."

Harvey smirked. "This is different."

"Hmmph," Donna said as Harvey handed her the little blue velvet box. She opened the box and gasped. _It looks like the one I playfully described one night when we were talking about marriage and infidelity!_

She quickly closed the box.

"It's quite large but beautiful," Donna said in a softer tone. If Harvey were attuned to her as he might have been once he would have noted the sudden melancholy in her voice.

"Nothing but the best for soon-to-be Mrs. Harvey Specter," Harvey said not realizing how much he was picking at the threads at Donna's rebroken heart.

"Congratulations, Harvey. Give Paula my good wishes," Donna said quickly stemming tears burning in her throat and running out of his office. On the way to the elevator bank she passed Louis who wanted to say something but did not as she moved too quickly for her to hear him.

Instead of returning to his office, Louis ventured into Harvey's office where once again Harvey was examining Paula's ring.

"Is that it?" Louis asked.

"Yes, do you want to see it?" Harvey asked in return looking up at Louis.

"Sure." Harvey handed Louis the blue velvet box.

"Holy Shit! Look at the size of that rock!"

Harvey smiled and smirked. "Nothing but the best."

Taking the ring back from Louis, Harvey placed it in his pocket for safekeeping.

"Well, if you don't have anything pressing, I have some plans to make."

Louis asked turning around to face Harvey before he walked out the door.

"By the way, did you know that Mark Meadows is in town?"

Harvey looked away from Louis and then back.

"Donna's ex-boyfriend? The one she..."

"...almost married except she chose her work with you over him."

"Huh," Harvey gave a little laugh. "I wonder what he wants."

"Probably to see if Donna is still available," Louis said.

"I think he has seen the press release and wants to use Donna for his own gain."

"You do realize she didn't marry him deciding that you were more important than her own desires were. He wanted her to go to Chicago with him because he was setting up his own firm. Do you remember that?" Louis asked emphatically.

Louis felt terrible when remembrance of this event arose in the mock trial they had many years ago to save Harvey's ass from being indicted by the D.A. for burying evidence when he was an ADA. Louis knew that Donna had her heart broken in a dozen different places, but Harvey never showed his appreciation for Donna's huge sacrifice. Maybe Louis was wrong. He and Donna were not exactly on friendly terms way back then. However, it looked as if Harvey was still oblivious to all the sacrifices that Donna had made for him.

"Yes, Louis, I did realize that. It was her decision and I told her at the time that I would always appreciate what she did for me. I fully expected her to leave me but she decided her career was too important."

"She decided you were too important to her, but you think whatever you want so you don't fully realize the impact you have on her life. She did it for you because she could not bear to be without you."

"Ok, Louis, you're not making me feel guilty for wanting to marry Paula. She really is the one for me. Frankly, Louis, it is none of your business anyway."

"You're right. It is none of my business, and it's not me that will make you feel badly. However, if you and Donna are truly not what we all see around here, I am happy for you and Paula. I just can't help thinking that you rushed to judgment too quickly."

"Aren't you a hypocrite? You wanted to marry a woman whom you knew all of five minutes and you're telling me I'm rushing to judgment? Paula has known me a lot longer than Tara knew you or you knew Tara. Now, I know you struck out twice; however, there is no reason for you to feel jealous that I have finally found someone."

"No, you're right. I did strike out twice. I'm just thinking you wanting to marry Paula is a little quick because Donna is unavailable to you since you work together."

"Thank you, Louis, but you are the last person I should have come to about the desire to marry someone."

Louis just smiled and thought: _There he goes, Harvey Specter, the best closer in Manhattan and he could not even close the gap in his life with the right woman. Who's oblivious now?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, what can we say about Episode 6 Season 7? Do we want to believe that Darvey is ending or is this the beginning? I want to believe this is the means for which we get DARVEY as an ending! So in hopes that Mark Meadows (?) Donna's ex arouses Harvey's jealousy, I am continuing in that vein. Thanks for the R &R! - Carebearmaxi**

Really, Harvey? -

Chapter 4

Donna and Mark Meadows sat at the bistro around the corner from Donna's apartment. Although she had lived near it for a few years, she never frequented it. When Donna saw Mark sitting there, it was like time had sped backward when she was so involved with him that all thoughts of loving and having Harvey for herself were far from her. Sadly, when it came time to choose between this man who wanted to marry her and take her with him to live a life together, she chose the man who has caused her more heartache than not since their one night together and he only wanting her to continue to work for him unable to express what she thought he was really feeling. Unfortunately for her that one night was all her heart knew and although she denied it she still wanted Harvey for herself.

"So, Mark," Donna said as she slowly swirled the wine in her glass. It was a soft summer night and the heat of the city was dissipated by the ceiling fans circulating the air. "How are things in Chicago?"

"They are pretty good. My firm has just taken on a new space and we're growing. One of my friends was coming back here and I needed to interview a candidate. So I thought since I read that press release in the "Journal", I wondered how it all came to pass."

Donna smiled. She could not know what turmoil Mark was experiencing seeing this woman whom he loved so much that he wanted her to go with him to help him expand the firm. He wanted her not only as a life's companion but as a business companion. She was beautiful, smart, and intuitive, and loving...there was no end to the adjectives to describe Donna. Her eyes were sparkling in the candelight, but he could feel that something was dragging down her sassy spirit.

"What's wrong, Donna?" Mark asked taking her hand.

"Nothing," Donna said trying very hard not to break into tears. She kept thinking if it were not for Harvey she may have had a totally different life. One with this man. A life perhaps where she had a family and children as well as a career. Mark had never resented her career except that he resented for whom she worked. How a man as arrogant and self-serving as Harvey Specter could obtain and maintain a love of this wonderful caring woman Mark would never fathom.

Donna knew that Mark did not know that Harvey had always been her best friend, too. He was there for her, too, when she needed a sounding board or a shoulder to cry on. He had been there for her to a certain extent. Donna blamed herself because of her stupid rule, but when she was willing to take their relationship to a higher level Harvey ran scared...as usual.

"So, Mark, what else is happening in Chicago? Did you find a secretary as awesome as I am?"

"No, Donna. There's no one as awesome as yourself. You know that. Isn't that why Harvey promoted you all the way to COO?"

Donna leaned in closer to Mark's face almost as if she were telling him a confidence.

"I sort of gave him an offer he couldn't refuse."

"You paid into the firm, didn't you?"

"Yes. I thought since I was running things I ought to have a say."

"Good for you! So what is it that you're not telling me," Mark said putting a finger under her chin tenderly lifting it where he saw tears standing in her big green eyes.

"Harvey's getting married," Donna finally admitted.

"And he's not marrying you, right?" Mark asked releasing her chin.

"Yep. I'm so pathetic," Donna said. "I always pride myself on wanting him to be happy even if he didn't choose me but it hurts like hell."

"Donna.." Mark said as Donna rose.

"Mark, thank you for this. But I'm not real good company right now," Donna said as she hurried from the bistro leaving Mark there speechless but wanting to comfort her.

Meanwhile Paula and Harvey were hot and heavy in bed until Paula stopped in her kissing him and working her way down because he seemed distracted. She stopped and scooted her way back up to his chest. She placed her hand on his chest and laid her chin on top and looked at him.

"For a man who just proposed marriage to the woman he supposedly loves, you're rather distracted. I'm not sure if I should be insulted," Paula said.

Harvey stroked her face as he looked into her blue eyes. For just a minute his mind pictured Donna lying there with her big green eyes staring up at him not allowing him to get by with anything like half an effort. She always believed in him and believed in giving a full effort or not at all. She echoed his thoughts as always.

"No, you should not be insulted. I guess I'm just tired. It's been a rough week for me," Harvey said hoping that would placate Paula. Harvey sometime thought it was not such a good idea to be involved with a psychiatrist. One never knew if one was being analyzed. Harvey smirked. Donna analyzed him and knew him without even telling him and then would call him out on his shit.

Paula rose and taking the flowered sheet with her sat beside Harvey in her Queen sized bed. She raised her left hand and saw the fire of the rock and said, "Wow look how that catches the light. It's really beautiful. Thank you," Paula said leaning over and kissing Harvey on the cheek.

Harvey turned and captured her lips. Suddenly it felt foreign for him to kiss Paula. He pictured Donna kissing him just like his dream he had a few weeks ago before he started dating Paula. Donna, again! He kissed Paula, his fiancee, one more time and then feeling suddenly very tired begged off making love and turned over pretending to fall asleep.

Paula looked over at her new fiance and thought, perhaps, she should have waited before she said yes. After all they had only been dating for a few weeks. Paula looked at her ring one more time and then turned out the light and turning away from Harvey tried to sleep.

Later in the evening, Donna changed out of her sexy blue dress with the peek-a-boo pocket showing her cleavage and put on her yoga pants and tank top and decided that she needed a little more self pitying minutes. _Maybe if I do this enough I will cleanse my heart of everything Harvey Specter and move on with my life. If he thinks I will quit my job because of what he and Paula are now there's no way he's getting rid of me. He needs to know what he gave up for that other woman._

While she ate a pint of her favorite snack of commiseration: Chunky Monkey Ice Cream, a knock came on her door. She thought at first it might be Harvey with some kind of remorse at choosing the wrong woman and he was here...

"Mark?" Donna said opening . "What are you doing here?"

"I came because I can't bear to see you so sad. Can I come in?" Mark asked quietly while holding a white plastic bag.

Donna silently allowed him in her apartment. When he came through he handed her the bag he had been holding.

"What this?" Donna said without looking inside the bag.

"Open it," Mark commanded. Mark was slightly taller than Donna who was a tall man. He had sparkling blue eyes and not deep brown ones like Harvey's. He preferred a salt and pepper beard rather than clean shaven like Harvey. He was a professional like Harvey and he was just as handsome but carried a more distinguished look less arrogant than Harvey.

Donna smiled. "You remembered."

Mark said, "Of course, I did." He took the item out of the bag. It was a large quart of Chunky Monkey ice cream.

"Thank you, but I already have some," Donna said pointing to the pint with the spoon stuck in it sitting on her end table beside her couch.

"Oh, well, you probably can't get enough if you are mourning the loss of Harvey," Mark said sarcastically. He always thought Harvey a fool for not taking advantage of this woman who loved him beyond all reason. _What a dope_!

"So who's this broad he's marrying?" Mark asked sitting on Donna's couch next to her.

"His ex-therapist. Paula Agard. I met her. She was very good to Harvey, for Harvey, when he was seeking some help after I left him as his secretary a couple of years ago."

"You left him? Where did you go?" Mark wanted to know.

"I started working for Louis. However, an emergency arose at the firm and I went back to Harvey and the secretary that he had hired to replace me now works for Louis."

"Harvey needed a psychiatrist after you left him?"

"Yes, imagine that. Now he's going to marry her. Now I feel like a fool for wasting my life on him."

"You're life is not a waste," Mark said turning her way and taking her hand in his. "Your life is not a waste. You are a self proclaimed COO. It's quite a jump from a legal secretary to COO of a law firm."

"Did you know I almost had my own business a few months ago?"

"No, what was your business going to be and what happened?"

Donna rose and brought out a little black box with the blue light from her bedroom, and it suddenly started talking in Donna's voice.

"Hi, Mark," The Donna said.

"Donna, what's my schedule for tomorrow," Donna said speaking at the little gadget.

The little black box started spouting Donna's appointments and agendas at her in her voice and ended with a quippy remark "I think the Lady Executive is over her head."

"What is that?" Mark said flabbergasted. His eyebrows literally rose from his forehead.

"It is The Donna and I and my designer were going to manufacture it, but it turned out that our competition could lay all claim to the technology. However, we are allowed to produce for internal use only. So we present these to our new partners and associates. If they want it they can use it, if they don't they can use it as a paperweight."

Mark examined it all the way around and then handed it back. "That's ingenious. It's like Siri or Alexa."

"Only better because it's me and it learns from itself," Donna said proudly.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out. So I gather you got a taste of being a business woman and liked it," Mark remarked.

"Yes, I did. I had asked Harvey to see what he would say about the competition laying all claim and not giving an inch. Louis worked out so we could make The Donna in house. I told Harvey I wanted more. I gave him an opening for him to lay claim to me, but instead he asked me what I meant. So I just told him I had to think about it. The next day I came in the door and told him assertively to make me a partner. The day after that I gave him a check for the partners' buy-in amount. He then took away my Senior Partner title because I am not a lawyer, so I suggested COO in lieu of his Director Of Personnel title and Harvey agreed."

"But you thought that the "more" might include more of Harvey himself."

Donna hung her head and whimpered, "Yes."

Mark scooted next to her and put his arm around her as she cried her frustration onto a virtual stranger's shoulder. Mark held her tight and let her sob her sorrow out. She remarked how she got him wet and he laughed.

Suddenly Donna's eyes were too puffy and red and sparkling with unshed tears and Mark wanted to alleviate her pain. He came forward a little tentatively laying a tender kiss on Donna's lips.

"Mark..."

"Sh...just go with it. It's ok. I don't mind," Mark said quietly and kissed her deeply. Donna knew it wasn't Harvey. She could still tell the difference after all these years, but Mark was not a real stranger. She almost married _him._ However, he had to know that she was pretending. It was not right, she just wanted to feel wanted and... _loved._

"Mark, you know..."

"I said I don't mind. I understand. Believe me," he said before he resumed kissing her and letting his tongue probe deeper and deeper and in desire of her he held her tight and began to travel down her neck sending chills for both of them.

"Make me forget him," Donna said softly as Mark swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Here's the latest in my hopefully short story to salve our hurt so far on this disappointing DARVEY season. Anyway, we got keep the dream alive! Thank you to all those who have reviewed and follow my work. I so appreciate this.**

Really, Harvey?

Chapter 5

The sun shone through the blinds dimly in Donna's apartment. Physically Donna felt alive like she had not in a long while. She looked next to her and forgot that the man she had had sex with the night before had not been Harvey, but her former fiance. _What the hell did I do? I just had sex, again, with a man I don't really love. However, I could grow to love if I could just give up Harvey as easily as he gave up on me. Ooooh! I'm such a fool!_

"Good morning, beautiful," Mark said as he turned over and looked at Donna sitting up. She had the sheet under her armpits covering her breasts.

"Good morning, Mark," Donna said. She avoided kissing Mark because she did not want to lead him on any longer.

"What's wrong, Donna? I said I didn't care. I know you still love Harvey, but I am willing to help you make a new start. You almost did...once."

"You're right. I did...once," Donna said brushing her mussed red locks away from her head.

"Well, I'm willing to try. Harvey isn't the only one who can sweep a woman off her feet, you know," Mark remarked creeping up the bed to a sitting position next to Donna and kissing her on the cheek. She smiled and Mark was gratified.

Mark actually had had no intention of taking Donna to bed the previous night; however, he knew she needed someone to love her since the one she loved had decided to go elsewhere. He just knew when it came right to it Harvey would break her heart like's he done the past almost 14 years.

"Donna, come to Chicago with me for a visit. See my firm and I am sure we can find a professional fit for you. No pressure to be my girlfriend or be a friend with benefits. I don't need to have sex with you all the time. Just to know you're near me and if you want me I would be happy with that," Mark offered. He still loved Donna. He knew he would be the convenient guy, but he was confident if he could show her how she could be loved and wanted, miles away from Harvey, Donna would no longer need him.

Donna took his hand that lay on his bent leg.

"Mark, thank you for that offer. It is very sweet. Thank you for last night. It was nice to feel "wanted" and "loved," Donna said. "However, I just got promoted and I do have a vested interest in the firm.."

"Harvey would understand. Besides you said, he's getting married to his shrink."

"She's not his shrink anymore or she could lose her license."

Mark's face took on a pensive look.

"No, no, don't even think of it. Harvey's happy and I want him to be happy. If he ever decided he really loved me instead of Paula, I need him to come to me because he realized it. Not because of any coercion on my part. Do you understand?"

Mark nodded. "Yes, but I just thought Harvey could use a little help in the realization department. So if I could trump up charges of his therapist dating him before the legal time was up..."

"Absolutely not! Mark, promise me, you won't do that," Donna begged.

Mark clasped her hand and brought it to his lips. "I promise."

Donna looked over at her clock. It read 7:30 am.

"I'm going to be late for work. I gotta go," she said throwing the covers off creating a breeze.

"Donna!"

"What?"

"You're COO. You're allowed to be late for work once in a while. Wasn't Harvey always late after one of his "morning meetings"? Mark could not help teasing her.

Donna turned around, looking thoughtful, and strode back to the bed.

"You're right. Donna Paulsen is COO. I can be late now once in a while," she said. She untied her silk robe which she had put on before attempting to prepare for work and joined Mark in bed.

Meanwhile in another part of town, Harvey woke with a start. He turned around and saw Paula lying peacefully beside him. He turned over and the engagement ring she had accepted shone with the light through the blinds. He gently kissed her forehead afraid of waking her and slipped out of bed.

He went to the bathroom and looked at his face in the mirror before he started to shave. _What am I doing? Do I really love Paula? Is she the rebound girl because I'm too scared to try things with Donna? It's nice that Donna is not my secretary any longer. She is my co-worker not my assistant. There is a difference, isn't there? Paula is so much like Donna except she's not as spirited. She's a pretty woman and I really think she is delightful and we have a great time in bed, but is good sex equivalent to love? I never thought so before._

"Harvey!" Paula called from the bed.

"Yes," Harvey called back peeking out from the door with is face full of shaving cream.

"Did you think you were going to sneak away before I rose?"

"Well, Paula, you must have patients and I just remembered I have to talk to Mike about another case I want him to work."

"Are you sure you're not getting cold feet now that you want to make a honest woman of me?"

Harvey smirked and said, "Maybe. We'll see."

At that Paula had sneaked up behind him and playfully put a dap of shaving cream on his nose.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play it? First one in the shower gets the hot water!" Harvey exclaimed shedding his robe and starting the shower. Paula jumped in after him and then Harvey's self analysis was forgotten.

Later that day, Harvey and Donna happened to arrive at the office the same time. They met each other in the elevator.

"Good morning, Mr. Managing Partner," Donna said holding her cup of coffee to her lips.

"Good morning to you, Ms. Chief Operating Officer," Harvey said in return.

Donna gave Harvey a sidelong glance. Giving a little laugh out the side of her mouth, Donna said, "Well, Paula must have said yes last night."

"How?" Harvey asked shaking his head still amazed at how this woman still knew him like a book.

"Really, Harvey? You need ask how I know?"

"Yeah, you haven't been my assistant for a little bit now and there are days when we barely see each other. How could you still know me that well?"

The elevator pinged and they both walked out of the car together. Stopping at his office which was adjacent to his Donna began to tell him how she still knew him.

"Look, Harvey, old habits die hard. You're wearing your dark blue suit with light blue shirt and deep salmon tie. You always wear your deep salmon tie when you've been with a woman. Since your tie is off a little to the left, I would say that Paula tied your tie in a big hurry."

"Ok, so you're right. It looks like, however, you had a pretty good night, too."

"How do you know? You never read me as easily as that," Donna said with a sparkle in her eye.

"Oh yeah. How about I try?"

"Ok big boy. Whatever floats your boat," Donna challenged.

"You're hair is not poofy if not a little flat. You're dress is impeccable as always but you're wearing a really short skirt and a low neckline because you are proud of who you were with last night. When you've been with a man the night before you always wear a dress showing those great legs of yours and your cleavage."

Donna looked away and bit her lip. "What if I said you were wrong?"

"I'm not wrong. You were with Mark Meadows last night."

"How do you know about Mark? Louis told you about him being in town for a few days, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. If you want to be back with Mark, I'm glad. If he makes you happy, I'm glad," Harvey said.

"Well, maybe I'll spar with you later, but I have to new interviewees coming in soon so I have got to prepare."

"Ok. Maybe later. But I know I'm right about Mark."

"We'll see," Donna answered before Harvey could see how brightly she blushed.

Later that day as Harvey was descending in the elevator, the car stopped at the second floor and Mark happened to board.

"Hey, Harvey," Mark said. "How are you? Donna tells me your managing partner now?"

"And she's COO," Harvey answered back not meanly but not kindly either. "So, Mark, what are you doing in town?"

"I had a couple of people to interview who applied for employment with my Chicago firm.."

"Is Donna one of them?" Harvey asked taking umbrage with every word that came out Mark's mouth.

"Maybe, but she tells me since she's been promoted she has a real vested interest in the success of your firm," Mark said warily. _If it were not for the fact that they were in an elevator full of people, I would have blindsided Harvey with a punch in his smug face for breaking Donna's heart again. After how she has dedicated herself for his success, despite all the kindness he has shown her, so she says, does not diminish the audacity of this man not recognize the fact that it is she whom he really loves. Not his ex-therapist._

"So, I hear you're finally settling down. Congratulations," Mark ventured when they reached the bottom floor and ventured out of the crowded car like cattle from a rodeo shoot.

"What did you pump Donna for all kinds of information? Do I detect maybe an ulterior motive for your visit? Not just these interviewees you speak of?" Harvey said folding his hands in front of them while motioning. It was the way Harvey would talk when he was trying to make a point. When he really wanted to make a point, he would threaten to punch the guy and then, if taken too far, would just take a firm stance and take his best shot.

However, Harvey was not as angry as he once was. He did not take umbrage as easily as he once did. Wrongly, Harvey supposed it was from Paula's influence. He was so wrong and so oblivious to the one woman who stood by him and who had been the best influence a man could ever hope to have.

"Well, good seeing you Harvey. If I don't see you before I return to Chicago, I hope you and Paula are very happy," Mark said shaking Harvey's hand rather than punching him in the face which Mark was burning to do.

"Hey, Mark, I assume you've been seeing Donna? How about Paula and me, Donna and you go to dinner?" Harvey suggested. _What am I doing?_ Harvey asked himself.

"Well, it's ok with me if it's ok with Donna. I'm going to see her later today. If you don't ask her first then I will." Mark volunteered thinking _: Aha! I see jealousy in them thar eyes! Too bad! If Donna is smart, she'll move on without you._

"Talk to you later then, Mark," Harvey said and walked out the revolving door of the building. Mark contemplatively decided to see Donna now rather than wait for Harvey to make the invitation.


	6. Chapter 6

**HI! I really had a hard time writing this chapter. I hope it came out with just enough jealousy and enough caring. I think we're going to see the end of Paula and Harvey soon on the show. Anyway, enjoy! Thank you again for the feedback! - Carebearmaxi**.

Really, Harvey?

Chapter 6 -

"Knock, knock," Mark said as he knocked on Donna's office door.

"Wow! Nice digs," Mark remarked as he came through the door. Donna sat back in her Executive Chair. She was impeccably dressed, fashionable, as usual. Donna wore a light blue Alexander McQueen dress, sleeveless, with a mesh boat neckline extending from one shoulder to the other culminating into a high Victorian choker style at the throat. The mesh cut out echoed the neck at the hemline. Legs bare with high dark blue Jimmy Choo power stilettos.

"I am COO after all." Donna said pulling forward in her chair.

"Hey, I just saw Harvey downstairs," Mark started.

"You. did"...Donna said cautiously feeling she was not going to like where the conversation may have gone.

"Yes, he asked if you and I would like to have dinner with Paula and him." Mark stared at her while he gauged her reaction.

"Knowing Harvey he didn't ask he thinks we should go with them. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are. However, I thought I should come up and warn you that the invitation was coming."

"Well, that was kind of you. Why, however, did you think I had to be warned?"

Mark took a seat in a white chair across Donna's desk. Donna sat back again and twirled her multi-color Bic pen in her hand. She loved having an office and a big beautiful desk. She deserved this. It had been quite a leap from handling one man's appointments and life to handling a entire firm. She was still learning some aspects but the purely business aspects she had always been a champion. The small circle of employees at the firm who knew Donna's origins as Harvey Specter's secretary were not resentful or thoughtful of nepotism. They all knew Donna was the glue that held the 50th floor together. When Jessica left, Donna's leadership skills were invaluable. Therefore, she did deserve her new position.

"I thought, maybe, you might have a bad reaction."

"You thought, I am sure that I would throw myself at Harvey and tell him he's making a huge mistake and then cry on my couch?"

"No, I thought you just might let him know how you feel about his coming marriage to his ex-therapist. If you say no, I am pretty sure that Harvey might not understand."

"If there's one thing Harvey doesn't understand, it's when I tell him something that has to do with emotion. He's a lot better than he used to be but he is still oblivious..."

"Or scared."

"Could be. So do you want to go or not?"

"Not really, but I think it would be good to make Paula uncomfortable for shits and giggles," Donna smiled out of the side of her mouth.

"Well, if you want me to help you, all you have to say is the word. I told you there was no strings. I know how much you are in love with Harvey, and I just want to see you get what you want if it makes you happy."

"Mark, as much as I want to see Paula Agard squirm under my scrutiny and all the memories that Harvey and I share, it would not help my case with Harvey. If he ever wants to come to me, it will have to be from his own conclusion not coercion. I thought I explained that.'

Mark smiled this time. "I would love to see you take this Paula woman down and chop Harvey into little pieces."

Donna laughed at that remark. "You should know by now. I don't work that way. Harvey is Harvey and no matter what I would do blatantly it's as much to drive him away as to make him come to me."

"I know a way much more pleasurable for both you and me. We could make him jealous."

Donna laughed dismissively. "Do you really think he'd be jealous?"

"Yes, I saw a mild glint of jealousy when I saw him downstairs and I agreed that we were seeing each other again."

"Mark...Really?"

"Yes, really."

Two days later, Donna, Harvey, Mark and Paula all sat at La Scala. They all loved Italian food plus Donna made the reservations since they all knew that Donna knew best about things like food, fashion, and what made people tick.

Mark just laughed at a case that Harvey had worked on a few years ago when one of his corporate clients sued a restaurant for giving every one of his employees food poisoning. Of course, Harvey settled it out of court and somehow the restaurant was still open for business.

"You should have fielded the phone calls. I think we had one hundred employees call to make sure they were included in the Class Action Suit."

"So how did you win?" Mark asked.

"Harvey proved that the fish served that night had been delivered in a refrigeration truck whose refrigeration had failed twenty five miles before it reached the restaurant," Donna said.

"What about those who didn't eat the fish?" Paula asked.

"It didn't matter. It was negligence on the part of the restaurant," Harvey said as the server came to take their order.

Harvey said, "I will have the Chicken Parmigiana. Donna will have the Lasagne..."

"Harvey what if I changed my mind this time?"

"You always want Lasagne when you're here. So do you want it?"

"Sure." Donna's smile was covered by the top of her menu before she put it down on the table.

"And you ma'am," the server asked Paula.

"I'm not sure. How's the Chicken Cacciatore?" Paula asked with a little naivete.

"This is LaScala. It's all great," chimed in Donna.

"Ok. Chicken Cacciatore."

"I will have the same as Harvey," Mark ordered.

The server left the table and Donna had to watch while Paula leaned over her chair and started rubbing Harvey's back. Donna saw him flinch. He really flinched and moved away when Paula's hand crawled up to play with the short hair on Harvey's neck.

"Paula, please..." Harvey said moving away.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you like that."

"Not here."

Mark saw the exchange and smirked. He reached and took Donna's hand under the table. She looked at him and smiled. Donna did not mind public displays of affection. She leaned into Mark's lips as he whispered something in her ear.

"Why don't you share it with all of us, Mark?" Harvey said mildly venomous. He never liked being left out of the conversation.

"Oh, don't worry, Harvey. I'm sure it's private between Mark and Donna," Paula said.

"No, I think this is supposed to be a friendly dinner between friends and others; so why not share?"

Mark rolled his eyes and said, "I just told Donna that I think she is particularly beautiful tonight."

Harvey said, "So she is."

Mark said, "Paula is very striking as well. I have not known you too long, Paula, but I must say that besides Donna Harvey is lucky with the women in his life."

Paula did not know how to react to the left hand compliment. "Thank you, Mark."

"Yes, I am. I propose a toast to Paula and Donna," Harvey said raising his glass of wine and then waited for the others to do the same.

"To Paula and Donna," Mark echoed and then clinked glasses with all around as the others did the same.

Pleasant but wary conversation ensued. Sitting there, Paula felt like she was being left out of a secret. Harvey and Donna had a lot of memories to share. Some that made them laugh, some that could be explained and make everyone laugh and then one that really made Harvey quiet and thoughtful.

Donna asked, "Have you talked to your mother recently?"

"No, I need to call her."

"Have you met Lily yet, Paula?"

Paula said wistfully. "No. I don't think Harvey has even told her we're engaged. Have you, love?"

Harvey took a gulp of his wine and said, "No, Paula, I'm sorry. I will, though."

"Well, I'm sure she can't wait to hear the news. Harvey finally getting married," Donna said.

"I assume you talked to her? Why didn't you just say I got engaged?" Harvey asked Donna.

"It's not my news to tell. However, yes, I did speak with her. She asked me about the firm's issues and I gave her the good news of your taking the managing partner position and how you promoted me. She thanked me for getting your butt up to Boston to reconcile. Somehow she knew it was me who convinced you to go."

"Well, I told her someone very special to me convinced me to make it up with her," Harvey said quietly looking directly into Donna's eyes.

Donna lowered her eyes.

"I never thanked you for that."

"It's ok, Harvey. I'm just glad you're back with them." Donna's green eyes burned with unshed tears. She just experienced a warm look from Harvey. One that she had not experienced since Harvey had told her how it did not matter if anyone else ever lost faith in him but when it came to herself it was different.

Paula watched Harvey and Donna together. Something that she had never experienced. Paula saw it. Their connection. Not only as co-workers but as the formal lovers and friends they were.

Mark looked at the exchange as well. He still loved Donna and he still thought Harvey a jerk for being blind as a bat at not acknowledging his love for this wonderful woman. Mark looked across at Paula. _She sees it! She knows she shouldn't marry Harvey. If only she would tell him. I will be out of Donna's life for sure if Harvey decides to come to her. I can live without her, though, because I know Donna will be the happiest woman in the world...finally._

"Well, I'm going to the ladies' room before our food arrives," Donna said as she rose from the table.

"I think I'll join her," Paula said.

"Is this the thing where women travel in pairs to the ladies' room?" Harvey asked.

"Yes," Mark interrupted. "This way they can talk about us in private." Harvey just smiled.

Donna was powdering her nose when she spotted Paula standing behind her.

"You know if this were a horror movie I wouldn't be surprised to see a knife in your hand ready to pounce."

"Do I have a need to pounce?"

"No, none whatsoever," Donna said turning around to face the smaller woman. "Let me just say there is no more soap at this dispenser."

"Thank you but I wanted to come in here to talk."

"Talk about what? Harvey? Because it seems there is no reason. You're marrying Harvey. Nothing left to say." Donna began to walk out of the ladies' room.

"I see it you know," Paula said leaning against the wall next to the door.

"See what?"

"How much he actually loves you and you love him."

"Well, I'm not the one marrying him..."

"Donna, I'm going to give back the ring."

"What? You can't do that, Paula. It'll break his heart and then I'll have to pick up the pieces," Donna said not knowing whether to fume or to cry. She never wanted to see Harvey hurt.

"Why not? He'll realize he loves you and not me."

"Paula. I don't want Harvey if he rebounds on me. I've lived through that too many times. Do you honestly think you're the first woman who broke his heart?"

"How many times has Harvey broken yours?" Paula asked knowing that this woman probably wanted to reach and beat the crap out of her, but luckily Donna was passionate but not hot headed when it came to Harvey. Perhaps, they were both a little blind because Harvey Specter was a complicated man.

"Let's just say, I am tired of being the go-to woman to salve his wounds. I want nothing." Donna shook her head and then shaking tears from her eyes she stomped off back to the table.

Mark watched Donna return. He knew it had not been a good idea for them to do this. The feelings were too raw and fresh for them to be peaceable with one another. Mark clasped Donna's hand under the table and squeezed. She looked up at him and Mark knew Donna wanted to leave.

Paula came back to the table with a partial scowl on her face. Harvey saw her and she smiled quickly and then it was gone.

Taking his cue from Donna, Mark said, "Hey do you two mind if we box this meal up and take it to go?"

Suddenly realizing that there was a whole event passing obliviously before him, Harvey finally perked up and said, "Why? Are you ok?"

"I suddenly don't feel well, Harvey. Must have been too much wine. You know what that can do to me," Donna said.

Both men said, "Yes."

Harvey called for the server and briefly explained the situation. The server took Mark and Donna's plates and said he would prepare them for taking home. Harvey thanked the man and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Well, I'm sorry our dinner had to turn out like this. Let me know if you're not coming in tomorrow, Donna," Harvey said like he was still her boss.

"Harvey, I will call out of courtesy. I'm no longer your assistant," Donna said contestedly.

"I know that, Donna. I just want to make sure you're ok," Harvey said kindly. His big brown eyes looked truly sorrowful at the parting.

Paula said, "I guess we should get ours to go, too, love. Don't you think?"

"Sure. We can finish it later." Harvey agreed. His eyes were still locked on Donna as he said it. Again he called the server to their table as he handed the first two bags to Donna and Mark, the server then took the two plates from Paula and Harvey and said he would be back to collect the check.

Harvey took out his credit card and placed it in the server's wallet waiting from him to return with his and Paula's meal all wrapped up for home. Donna told them good night and then left with Mark practically running away from Harvey and Paul's presence.

While he waited for the server to return with his credit card, he turned to his fiancee and asked, "I wonder what precipitated that? We all seemed to be having such a wonderful time."

"I don't know," Paula said simply.

The server returned and gave Harvey his credit card and the receipt and then thanked him for the hefty tip as he pulled out Paula's chair waiting for her to alight.

They nodded their thanks and then walked out into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**HI! Everybody I hope us Darvey fans are hanging in there! I'm trying to keep my hopes up. Anyhow, here's a little installment of my story and how I see things should happen. I hope you like. Thank you to those you do!**

Really, Harvey? -

Chapter 7

Donna and Mark escaped to her apartment.

"Well, that was fun," Mark remarked as he followed Donna through the door. He placed their wrapped meals on the end table and watched as Donna turned around violently.

"Don't patronize me, Mark," Donna retorted.

"Sorry. I just felt uncomfortable for you having to witness the behavior between them."

"Oh, you mean the PDA. I don't care. I'm over it," Donna said as started to frantically look for something.

She suddenly pulled a bottle of scotch from the bottom of her cabinets.

"Are you shitting me?" I still have a bottle of Harvey's favorite scotch in my cabinets."

"Don't tell me. Macallan 18? He's still drinking that pretentious shit?" Mark scoffed as he took a seat on Donna's soft white couch.

"Harvey had drunk this crap ever since I met him," Donna said pouring two glasses for the hell of it. She was pretty pissed and wanted really nothing more to do with Harvey Specter. She was going to forget him one way or another. She was determined.

She handed Mark a tumbler of the amber liquid. She held up her glass.

"Let's toast to Harvey and Paula. Then I can throw away this shit. Bottoms up," Donna took a big gulp as did Mark. Then Mark took the half drunk bottle, poured its contents down the sink, and then asked her where her recycleables were.

"Underneath the sink," Donna said pointing.

Donna then took out a bottle of Chardonnay. Much better.

Mark left the kitchen and resumed his seat on the couch. Donna brought two wineglasses and the bottle and sat down next to him.

"I'm curious. What did you discuss in the ladies' room?"

"Harvey. Do you know what she had the audacity to say to me?" Donna asked looking at Mark through half closed eyes unbelief showing through.

"No, what?"

"She told me that she can see our connection. Then she said she was going to give back the ring, so Harvey could wake up and come to me...huh!" Donna took a big gulp of her wine finishing off the glass and then pouring another. She wanted to be numb. Not feel anything.

"So what did you tell her?"

"I more or less told her that I didn't need her to break Harvey's heart so I could pick up the pieces...again. I've done that for him through any woman who dumped him. Scottie, she was a piece of work. Zoe whom I would have liked to see him with. She's at least a likeable lawyer. When we were in the D.A's office, he went through women like water."

"How many broke his heart?"

"None. He wasn't that mature yet to have real feelings for someone."

"Donna, how many men have you had since I've been gone?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"No reason. Just curious."

"Well, if you must know, I've had a few. A couple of them were serious like Mitchell."

"Mmmm..." Mark took a swig of his wine and then swirled the contents.

"Say, can we just forget that tonight happened?" Mark asked.

"It's ok by me. Why?"

"I want to ask you something again. I'm hoping this time you have an answer from your heart and not from wanting to get away from Harvey."

"Why can't it be both?" Donna wondered. She knew what he was going to say. He had joked about it the other night before they fell into bed together. Donna was trying to keep her perspective, but Harvey had been such a big part of her life that it was hard to remain objective.

"Listen, I travel back to Chicago day after tomorrow. How about you come with me for just a visit? You've been to Chicago, right?"

"Yes, I have. I've been there a few times especially in the theater district."

"Ah, yes, the theater. Your first love."

Donna laughed. "Yes, it is. I did some local Shakespeare theater here a few years ago."

"That's wondeful. You should continue to do it. What play?"

"I played Portia in The Merchant of Venice and I was awesome. I had three curtain calls my opening night," Donna said proudly.

"So come. I'm sure you have time coming to you. Hell, you're COO. You can go any damn time you want. I'll book another flight and we can go together. You can stay at my house or at a hotel. No pressure. Stay a week. I'll show you my firm, and we can go to a play or a musical or whatever you want. I remember we used to do a lot of that when I lived here."

"Yes, it was so enjoyable to be with a man who enjoyed Shakespeare as much as I did. I only share that kind of passion with Louis at work. As a matter of fact, he has every one of The Bard's plays memorized. He helped me learn my lines for Portia."

"Louis. How is he? There's someone I never hear you talk about."

"We're good friends. I worked for him for about six months a couple of years ago."

"Ok. I don't want to know why. I figure that was the last time Harvey broke your heart."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I left him and he suffered panic attacks and found Dr. Paula Agard to treat him."

"Ok. I see. Well, let's drop Harvey altogether. Come with me," Mark said creeping forward and kissed Donna.

"We'll see," Donna whispered as she continued to get lost in Mark's kiss.

Meanwhile Harvey and Paula went back to his condo. He parked the car in the garage and then opened the door for Paula to alight from the vehicle.

"Harvey? Are you ok?" Paula asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. How are you holding up?" Harvey asked and leaned in for a kiss.

After she opened her eyes, Paula said, "I didn't think you were ever going to do that again."

Harvey turned around with a scowl on his face. "Why?"

"It seems you and Donna still have a connection."

"Oh, Paula, of course, we have a connection. We've been through a lot together at the firm."

"Not just at the firm, I'm sure."

"Can you drop it? Please. I don't want to hear anything more about Donna."

They walked in silence all the way through the door of Harvey's place.

"Do you want a drink?" Harvey asked Paula as he stopped at the liquor cabinet.

"No, I've had enough. I have a full schedule tomorrow and I will need a ride back to my office if you want me to spend the night," Paula said stopping in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Paula," Harvey said and turned to see her turning around to see what he wanted.

"Yes, Harvey," Paula said as she turned completely around and crossed her arms.

"Can we talk?"

"Harvey, normally women start conversations with that question. Ok, Harvey, yes we can talk," Paula acquiesced taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"I know you think that I still have feelings for Donna. I do, but we're good, good friends and have been for the longest time. Yes, I do love her, but not the way I want to love you.

"This was a mistake. I need to go home and be by myself for a while. I think tonight was a test for you. I think you wanted to see if you could be with Donna and myself in the same room and not be drawn to her."

"Paula, I don't like when you start analyzing me. It makes me feel like I'm still your patient."

"Too bad, Harvey. I felt more like your therapist tonight than your fiancee. If Donna is going to continue to work for you then you are going to have separate yourself from her!"

"I have. We're just friends."

"Ok, so what was the other night?"

"What other night?"

"You called out Donna's name in the throes of passion and not mine. Did you for a moment realize that you wanted Donna in your bed and not me?"

Harvey was feeling a bit like he was a germ under a microscope. He rose.

"God damn it, Paula! You know I'm not good at this!"

"I told you I was scared if this didn't work. I thought when you asked me to marry you that you had forgotten Donna. But tonight I see that she is still in your heart and your subconscious."

Harvey afraid to lose his fiancee for what he thought a misunderstanding came back to the couch and said, "Paula, honey, please. We can talk again in the morning. Let's get ready for bed or if you want I will take you back to your house. I'll drive you myself."

Paula began to retrieve her things. She lowered her head and said, "Yes, Harvey, I think that would be good for now. I'll call you after I've seen all my patients.


	8. Chapter 8

**HI Again, Here's the latest installment of my frustrated fic. I am looking forward to Episode 10 Donna and hope that it will be what we Darvey fans expect or at least go toward it. Thank you to all the readers. I really appreciate your comments. - Love Carebearmaxi**

Really, Harvey?

Chapter 8

Harvey had spent a fitful night. Luckily he was able to convince Paula that he spend the night at her house. After a few kisses and apologies, Paula acquiesced and then they finished off the night as they had expected. However, again, Paula had a feeling that all of Harvey's heart was not with her. He did not look at her after he was complete. He just perfunctorily took her in his arms and let her lay with her head on his chest and kissed her on the top of her head once in a while. For the first time, since he was a patient, she could not get him to open up. She could not help thinking that, perhaps, if it were Donna in his arms, would he be more at peace or open up to her?

Paula could not be sure of either but as long as Harvey seemed to love her she would stay with him. Besides, Donna was right. It would not be proper if he dumped her and then ran off to Donna expecting her to just drop everything and pick up his broken pieces. Harvey had forgotten that Donna had been that woman to pick up his world when it fell apart. He seemed to have forgotten all those panic attacks and difficult therapy sessions.

Paula raised her head from Harvey's chest. He was finally drifting to sleep, so she released herself from his arm and allowed him to turn over and fall deeper asleep.

"Good night, Donna," Harvey mumbled in his slumber.

Paula was not sure if she heard him right. _Did he say Goodnight, Donna? Maybe not._ Paula figured maybe he was just dream remembering something that happened at the firm. She did not want to jump to conclusions only to fight with Harvey and have them be at odds. Paula knew herself to be in love with him. She thought, perhaps, that Harvey had fallen for her; but since seeing Donna and he interact at dinner Paula knew that Harvey's feelings were still strong for Donna.

 _Am I fool for thinking that Harvey of all people could love me? Love me enough to want to marry me? I know we are both scared and as long as Harvey thinks he can fool me he will hide behind this facade that all is right and true between us. He will deny anything I ask him in the cold light of day. I don't want to lose him. I love him._

Paula turned over and fell into a fitful sleep.

The next day, Donna was in her office before Harvey was in his. This was not unusual. He had had a lot of "morning meetings" lately. She looked up from her computer and spotted Harvey coming. She thought she would tease him a little bit. Although he did not want her as his lover or anything, she still valued him as a friend and hoped he did the same.

"Nice to see you could join us, Mr. Specter," Donna said.

Harvey walked into her office and looking worse for wear said to her, "I'm glad to see your feeling better. I was a little worried when you left as dinner was being served."

"Let's just say, I was able to eat when I got home."

"With Mark?" Harvey asked seemingly to take umbrage at the smallest item regarding Mark.

Donna shut her computer and stood up.

"What's wrong, Harvey?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong. I just don't want to see you get hurt again by becoming involved with him again. I know how much you love your job, so I don't want to see him make you make that choice again."

"Harvey, don't take this the wrong way. Whatever choices I make regarding my life are my choices. So if I get hurt, it's on me."

Harvey, hands in the pockets of his trousers with his jaw set, retorted back to Donna, "I'm just saying, Donna, that you wanted this position. I gave it to you and if he makes you give it up where would that put me?"

"Harvey, don't worry. That won't happen," Donna said to reassure Harvey that she was not planning to go anywhere-just yet.

"Ok. I just don't think he's good for you. He's too possessive," Harvey said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Donna asked.

"I just mean he comes into town, sees you, and then he decides he can do whatever he wants with you without considering your feelings in the matter."

"Sounds like another man I was involved with but he didn't want to take the next step no matter what I was willing to give up," Donna said quietly and bitterly. _Could one blame her?_

"Excuse me?" Harvey said not wanting Donna to go anywhere and hoping that she was not planning any huge leaps from him. He needed her. She ran this firm so efficiently; he could not imagine what he would do without her here. As he had remarked one time to Jessica after Jessica had fired Donna for destroying evidence, "she's irreplaceable".

"Look, Harvey, I have a ton of work to do. Tell me, did you and Paula set a date yet?"

"No. Between our practices we haven't been able to get a date that was mutually beneficial."

"Will it be soon?"

"I don't know. I don't want to talk about it. I'm late already. Let me know when you can solve my problem of finding a secretary," Harvey said as stepped out of her office.

Suddenly, Donna's office phone rang.

"Mark? I thought you were going back to Chicago soon," Donna said brightening at the sound of his voice. Mark did not spend the night despite the foreplay that went on back at her apartment.

"I said I was going to wait until you gave me an answer about coming with me."

"Mark, I really can't right now. How would that look? I'm COO less than a year and I'm already taking an elongated vacation so I can perhaps revert to a new town? I couldn't do that," Donna said.

"Donna, Harvey's moved on with another woman. He, again, has made that perfectly clear he is thinking of no one but himself. It's high time you think of yourself," Mark said.

Donna heard Mark's words and knew he was right. She would not be able to bear when Harvey married Paula and then she, Dr. Paula Agard-Specter, would parade herself around here like she owned the place.

"Ok, Mark, I can leave in at the end of this week. I have several meeting planned for the future of this firm, so I need to stick around at least as long as that. I'll tell Harvey and Louis today for sure. Ok?" Donna said. She took a huge breath knowing what a huge step away from the place she had worked and the people with whom she had spent her days and nights for the better part of 14 years.

"No problem. I will make the reservations, though. I will make yours with an open return ticket."

"Thanks, Mark. I'm looking forward to it."

Hanging up, Donna smiled. The first real smile she had experienced since Harvey had told her he was marrying Paula Agard.

Harvey had just finished with a client when Donna came into his office holding something in the palm of her hand.

"Donna? Why are you bringing me "The Donna"?

Donna lay it on the table in front of him.

"Because you can use it. She can record your messages, your meetings, and give you reminders. All done in my voice without me being here. I've used her and she's great."

"Is yours the only one?"

"No, like the agreement worked out, we can get them for internal use only. So we've been giving them to the associates to help them. You should see them. They all look like Louis when he talks into his dictaphone."

"Has it really helped that much?" Harvey asked with his head cocked to one side looking up at his former secretary.

"Yes, it has. It will work better, though, if the managing partner is seen using it."

"Well, I still like the real thing better," Harvey said smiling.

"She's the next best thing, but she doesn't have my fashion sense, of course."

"Am I interrupting?"

Donna turned and Harvey saw his fiancee standing in the doorway.

"No, I was just leaving," Donna said. Turning back to Harvey, "I will leave you two alone." Donna walked out leaving The Donna there for Harvey's use.

"Paula, honey, what are you doing here?" Harvey rose giving his fiancee a kiss.

"I thought you wanted to have lunch. You mentioned it before you left," Paula said trying to catch Harvey's eyes. _He's looking awfully guilty. What did I walk into?_

"Ok, we can go in a minute. Have a seat. I need to see Louis about something before I leave," Harvey swiftly kissed Paula's cheek and then walked down the hall to Louis' office.

While Harvey was with Louis, Paula took a seat across from Harvey's desk. She noticed the strange looking square and it somehow knew she was in the room. It started talking.

"Hello, Paula. I am "The Donna". I am Mr. Specter's personal electronic secretary. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you. I must be batty talking to a machine?" Paula asked herself.

"No, that's the way I learn and exude empathy like the real Donna herself," the little black square machine said.

Suddenly, Harvey came back and entered slowly.

"Did I just hear you talking to "The Donna"? Harvey asked walking slowly to his desk.

"Yes. It's a neat little thing. What exactly is it?"

"This was what Donna and our Chief of IT had invented a few months ago. They tried to get a patent on it and, unfortunately, it was too close to someone else's technology. However, Louis in his genious way got them to allow inhouse distribution."

"So why do you have one?" Paula asked.

"Because as you know, I no longer have an assistant. I mean Donna still helps me when I need it, but she doesn't do my typing or answer my phone anymore or works my calendar. So she handed me this. This is hers and she said I could borrow it until I could find a "real" secretary."

"So, she uses it?" Paula asked.

"Yes, why?" Harvey asked.

"Oh, no reason. I guess since she's become COO she has a much more bigger schedule."

"Well, she ran the office from my other office for many months since the trouble we had last year and when Jessica left."

"I hope you won't get too attached to it. I don't like competition."

"You don't have competition," Harvey said trying to reassure Paula that he was not going anywhere.

"Mmmm...that's what you think."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Well, this update is a little longer than the last. I decided to attempt to add a little bit more meat to this story rather than Donna just finding out Mark's married. I want to make this one a little shorter than my last story. So I will try to wrap up a bit more quickly! I hope you like this development. Thank you for reading - Carebearmaxi**.

Really, Harvey? -

Chapter 10

Donna woke up and realized immediately she was not in her apartment. There was a ceiling fixture constructed of what looked like wrought iron. There were no ceiling light fixtures in her ceiling at home. Donna turned over and spread out and felt the cool of the sheets on the empty part of the bed. Despite having drinks with Mark on her arrival in Chicago last night and accompanying her to her hotel room, she begged off sleeping with him again. She did not want to use him like that. She still cared for him and it would have been easy to jump into bed with him again, but she felt at this point she was using him. Mark did not deserve that. He realized fully how much she was in love with Harvey and although Mark said he did not care if she used him that way, Donna did.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Room Service."

Donna rose and put on her robe. She glanced at the clock as she went by the living area of the hotel suite. The clock said 8:36 am which was pretty amazing considering that New York was an hour ahead, and her normal schedule she had her in the office for two and half hours earlier New York time. She was more exhausted than she thought. That's what a minor depression could do Donna felt.

She made a face then when she realized that she had not called for room service. She strode to the door and looked through the peephole. Mark stood there with a cart filled to the brim with covered silver trays and a vase with a rose and baby breaths tucked in it.

Donna smiled and opened the door.

"I don't remember calling for room service," Donna said with a smile on her face. She noticed how handsome Mark looked resplendent in a suit and tie. With his beard and hair perfectly coiffed, her legs almost gave out, especially when she remembered a few days ago after he followed her to her apartment. _Donna stay strong!_

"Can I come in?" Mark asked. "I think your eggs are getting cold."

"Ok," Donna said and then she went for her purse pulling out a few bills.

"What's this?" Mark asked.

"Your tip. Every bellboy needs a tip," Donna said smiling.

"That's not the kind of tip I was looking for," Mark said.

"Well, not now. I just got up," Donna said.

"You're beautiful when you get up," Mark said quietly.

Donna said, "I know." That was the first comment of the old Donna since Harvey had told her he was marrying Paula Agard.

She sat down to eat and Mark sat across from her at the table and began eating his breakfast as well.

"So what are we doing today?" Donna asked.

"You are going to my firm and I'll show you around. See if there is anything you like," Mark said excitedly. Since he had contacted Donna again and knew that she was available, he had been eager to show her his firm and see if she was interested in following him and moving on from her attachment to Harvey.

"I guess I'd better get showered and dressed quickly," Donna said putting a last forkful of food in her mouth.

"I'll wait downstairs. I've got some calls to make now that I'm back in town," Mark said as he watched her rise and head toward the bathroom.

Donna said, "I'll see you down there in about a half hour."

Mark said, "Are you sure you don't want me to join you in there?"

"No, I'm a big girl. I can wash myself," Donna said and reached up to give Mark a kiss on his bristled cheek.

Mark smiled and understood Donna perfectly.  
_

"Donna, tell me my schedule for today," Harvey said at The Donna. He was in his office and swamped. He was finally paying the price for his 'morning meetings'. Since Donna left on her "sabbatical" he really felt the heaviness of being managing partner. He had three corporate CEO's whom he knew were in need of legal counsel. Louis volunteered for the one whose accounting practices were being questioned by the state. This left two prospective clients who were being held hostage by offended ex-spouses. These cases were Harvey's forte. He was the best closer in Manhattan as proclaimed by the former managing partner. Sometimes, though, he wished he could be more adept at closing his own hard cases.

Donna had only been gone for a couple of days. The Donna seemed to be little more than bothersome. He repeated his schedule into the little black box and it would repeat it back to him. Unfortunately, the little thing freaked out his fiancee. They had had an argument this morning immediately after Paula woke up in his apartment.

"Harvey, could you possibly do me a favor?" Paula asked standing in the doorway of the doorway between the living room and the bedroom. She was freshly awake standing in her silk robe with her arms crossed.

"Sure, Paula, what is it?"

"Could you please use The Donna at the office and keep it there? It makes me think that we're not alone."

"Paula. It sounds like Donna. It isn't Donna. That sounds strange coming from you," Harvey said.

"Why?"

"Because you are an intelligent woman and know full well that this is an electronic machine not the real thing. So Donna is not watching us when we you know..."

"Which isn't going to happen in this apartment until you promise me that little electronic box with Donna's voice stays at your office," Paula said vehemently.

Harvey told The Donna he was finished recording and then strode to the bedroom. He found Paula in the bathroom getting ready for her shower.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Harvey asked placing his hands on her shoulders and squeezing affectionately.

"Harvey, don't. You're not going to convince me otherwise no matter what you think seducing me will do," Paula said looking at him in the mirror. His eyes were a pleading puppy dog brown and he had that look of a hurt little boy which Harvey knew he could use anytime he wanted to get his way. Right now was no exception.

"I mean it, Harvey. That thing stays in your office," Paula said.

"Ok. The Donna stays at the office," Harvey said almost disappointedly. He put his arms around Paula and hugged her.

"I just don't understand why you're so rattled by it."

"Well, if you must know, I think you are too attached to it. Especially now that Donna is on a leave of absence. I think if you have that little gadget with her voice at your side then Donna is with you."

Harvey screwed up his face. He turned her around gently.

"Is that a professional analysis, Dr. Agard, or a personal one?" Harvey asked not really believing what he was hearing.

"Both actually," Paula said. "Now you can deny this, but I feel this is true. I think you wanted to marry me because you were too scared to realize how much you are really in love with Donna."

"Panic attack thing after she left me again, right? Hey, she's not here now and I'm not panicking. That's because I'm with you," Harvey said trying to get her to understand that she is now his security blanket.

"Harvey, I really think we need to separate for a while. Ever since you asked me to marry you things between us have changed."

"Now who's insecure," Harvey stated aloud. "It seems to me, Paula, that the only one in this relationship who is emotionally insecure is you. How else can I tell you that I don't love Donna that way."

"Are you sure, Harvey? Are you really in touch with your true feelings?"

Harvey was really getting a little miffed at this point. He really hated when he could not tell if she was deriving her questions from a professional standpoint or a personal one. He took a deep breath through his nose and his jaw became set as its tendency when he was in a stressful encounter.

"Ok, Paula, if you want to separate for a little bit it may be a good idea since you don't want to talk about a wedding date."

"Oh, a wedding date. No, that's not happening until you reconcile those feelings that really precipitated our engagement. Let's not call or see each other for a week."

"Ok, Paula, if you want it that way. We will meet again in a week to see what we want to do. I don't want to pressure you into a situation where you feel uncomfortable with me. I want you to be happy with me and I want to be happy with you."

"Oh, Harvey, it's not that I am not in love with you, but I want to make sure you're in love with me and not just using me as a substitute for Donna whom we both know loves you."

Harvey stood there in the bathroom with the steam taking the stiffness from his hair and thought about it.

"So, we won't be seeing each other then for a little bit," Harvey stated in his hurt puppy dog way.

"No, just for a little bit until we're both on more solid ground. Listen, I'm catching a cab and then I'll shower at my place. I do have a full schedule of patients today." Paula then got dressed quickly, grabbed the few things that she had moved into Harvey's place and kissing his cheek hurried out the door.

Meanwhile back in Chicago, Donna and Mark were having a great time. He had taken her on a tour of his firm even the new not yet finished construction part of the building. Donna had luckily wore her silk green pantsuit and wore flatter heels than usual. When she placed the hard hat on her red locks, she saw Mark smile at her and she could not help but feel special.

They were at lunch having a great time. Mark took a few phone calls.

"I remember when you first showed me the plans for the extension. It's amazing to see how much those plans have been developed. You must be very proud of your work."

"As you are Ms. COO. How did those meetings go?"

"They were productive. I have completed the agreements and engagement letters for three new clients. One was Louis' which he will use as a learning tool for the Associates. Harvey, on the other hand, is handing some of his old clients to Mike Ross and Katrina Bennett. Then as COO I have other items which need to be cared for like other departments. We're not as big as we once were, but we are growing. It's a huge job, but I love it. So if you want me to come work for you, you are really going to have to put a lot of perqs in there." Donna smiled at her statement.

Mark's phone rang for the third time. This phone call, however, must have been a stressful one because Mark barely excused himself from the table before he started talking angrily to the person on the other end. A couple of words like therapy, risk, and legalities could be heard from a distance. Donna put her head down and picked at her salad pretending that she was not eavesdropping; however, after a dozen years of being a legal secretary and having to prepare a lawyer for the next step left Donna with a skill that in the real world was sometimes found offensive.

"Sorry, a problem just cropped up with the contractors on the new building. I'm sorry we'll have to cut this short. Just tell my driver where he can drop you and I'll call you later and we can see that play I promised you," Mark said.

"Mark, what's wrong? "

"Nothing. Just a problem at the new edition," Mark hedged.

"Mark, you're not keeping secrets from me, are you?" Donna asked reading his body language and finding something off.

"No, of course not. We'll talk later at dinner after the play. I will..."

"That's ok, Mark, I know where the theater is. It's not far from the hotel. I can walk," Donna said.

"No. Not while I'm around. I will have my driver pick you up at six."

Donna hesitated and then said, "Ok Mark. I'm looking forward to it."

"Me, too," Mark said almost relieved.

Harvey sat at his desk at the firm and stared at The Donna. He contemplated just putting it back on Donna's desk and leaving her a note thanking her for the use of it but that he was truly in need of a "real" assistant like she used to be. He laughed because her first retort of finding someone like her would be: 'there is no one like me', and he would have to agree. She was irreplaceable. However, Donna deserved more and if being COO helped her achieve that more than he was happy he could do it for her.

"Can I interrupt?" Mike asked as he knocked on Harvey's door. It was about 7 pm. and Mike was surprised to see him there. Normally he was in the office at 9 and out at 6 since he had become an engaged man. Mike had met Paula briefly. He had an automatic distrust of therapists, so he accepted them on a case by case basis. The man who helped Mike while he was in prison was the first exception. Mike was not sure what to think about Harvey's fiancee. Somehow, like everyone else, Mike was sure that Harvey and Donna would wind up together. They clearly had strong feelings for one another and had crossed the line once a long time ago, so the foundation was there and anyone could see how much they cared and protected one another. When Donna might have gone to jail for Liberty Rail, Harvey was willing to sacrifice Mike going to jail thinking, mistakenly, Mike had somehow machinated Donna's part in the whole fiasco.

"Sure. What's up?" Harvey asked as he watched Mike approach.

"Benzinger Associates," Mike said.

"You want to know what I know about Cliff Benzinger and how he is related in the six departments jumping ship and then suing," Harvey said.

"No. I know why. I just wanted to let you know because there might be a little difficulty in investigating them. Because apparently the Class Action being brought to Benzinger is the company in where Mark Meadows heads," Mike said.

"Does Mark have anything to do with it?"

"I would think he'd have to. He's head of the main department bringing the suit."

Harvey sat for a moment. He knew where Donna was going he only hoped she would realize that Mark's company had some conflicting interests with her own although Mark apparently wanted her to know all was well with his firm's expansion. Harvey knew Mark wanted Donna for other reasons besides business. However, Harvey hoped that those reasons would not tie up her loyalties and hurt Donna in the long run either. She always had had her rule, so Harvey hoped she would not abandon it now.

"So, you want me to tell Donna that something is rotten at Mark's company," Harvey said leaning back and bending his elbow on the arm of his chair he bent his head and placed it in his upturned hand. He then raised his face slightly pinching his nose as he looked away from Mike. He blew out a breath.

"Donna is out there with him. I think he's trying to urge her to work for him and leave the firm."

Mike made a noise and said, "Donna wouldn't do that, would she?"

"I hope not. We need her...I need her," Harvey whispered the last; however, Mike heard it.

Mike just stared at Harvey.

Donna waited in the hotel lobby for Mark's driver. She was dressed in a black gown with spaghetti straps, her hair swept up in a silver barrette with cascades of red girls draping down her long neck and framing her face. She held her small silver clutch and draped over her arm was her black sequined evening jacket which matched perfectly with the gown. Mark had said to dress formally, and so here she was.

While she waited she removed her phone from her purse and checked her emails and voicemails. For a good six minutes she listened to several mundane voicemails with calls that could be returned when she arrived back. As she was becoming numb to the boring messages, her brain perked.

"Donna, it's me. We have a delicate situation which I think you should know of. It has to do with Mark's firm. I'd like you to come back so we can discuss the situation and make sure you are not implicated in any of it. Call me, please."

Donna frowned. She was not sure whether she should listen to Harvey or if this was a tactic because he could not live without her presence at the firm. She had decided to have deaf ears to Harvey's tactics. If the firm or, possible even he, needed her, he could just come get her. _I'm not falling for the Chicken Little bit again. I'm here and if Mark is not on the upside then I'll discover it and react accordingly. I don't need you to be my Knight in Shining Armor any longer, Harvey Specter. Go save somebody else. I'm Donna Paulsen and I'm awesome!_

Then Mark's driver walked in the door and escorted Donna out the door to the waiting car.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, so here is the real Chapter 10. I misnumbered them again. I really hope you like this chapter and pray that next week on the show, Korsh and the writers have left us with a "good" (Darvey) cliff hanger. Thank you to my new story followers. I so appreciate that you like these enough to favorite them and stay alert for more. Well, we're almost done here not quite - Carebearmaxi**

Really, Harvey? -  
Chapter 10

Harvey was examining a brief for the thirtieth time that day. He just could not seem to concentrate. He had not heard from Paula in a few days. They did agree to a week; however, he was more preoccupied with where Donna was and what she was doing with Mark Meadows, her ex-boyfriend, and the opposition on this somewhat sudden case that just suddenly developed into a complication.

"Maybe you ought to call her, Mr. Specter," Gretchen said. "I know you don't want to bother her, but she is COO of this firm and she does need to know if she is feeding into the opposition by accident."

"Or not by accident. I knew Mark Meadows wasn't good for her. He calls her out of the blue and then he takes her out and she seemed awfully smitten with him again," Harvey said forgetting to whom he was talking.

"I don't know anything about that Mr. Specter. I just thought you could use a little confirmation of what you were thinking." She smiled and walked out.

Harvey had smiled in return and thought how fortunate it was that he had hired her. She seems to be the secretary for everyone except Donna who was so efficient she did not need anyone else. So, it seemed.

His only worry was that Donna would inadvertently say something firm related and let something slip. He knows she had been different to him ever since he told her he was marrying Paula. To say the truth to himself, he was feeling different since he proposed to Paula and she said yes. At times it was not all good.

As he sat there with the brief still in his hand and unread, Paula had been perturbed with him, too, accusing him that he was attached to The Donna because he needed to have a piece of the real Donna with him. Surely, it was not like that. The little gadget did come in handy. Also when he was in the midst of making love to Paula for just an instant he would see Donna's face and it would be her body he felt underneath him. Well, if truth be told, that had been happening for a long time now even before he starting sleeping with Paula. Harvey just chalked it up to muscle memory. Surely it could not mean more than that.

Harvey put his hand on the The Donna and suddenly it began to talk, or Harvey was imagining things.

" _Only better because it's me and it learns from itself," Donna said proudly._

 _"I'm sorry it didn't work out. So I gather you got a taste of being a business woman and liked it," Mark remarked._

 _"Yes, I did. I had asked Harvey to see what he would say about the competition laying all claim and not giving an inch. Louis worked out so we could make The Donna in house. I told Harvey I wanted more. I gave him an opening for him to lay claim to me, but instead he asked me what I meant. So I just told him I had to think about it. The next day I came in the door and told him assertively to make me a partner. The day after that I gave him a check for the partners' buy-in amount. He then took away my Senior Partner title because I am not a lawyer, so I suggested COO in lieu of his Director Of Personnel title and Harvey agreed."_

 _"But you thought that the "more" might include more of Harvey himself."_

 _Donna hung her head and whimpered, "Yes."_

Harvey sat up straight.

"Donna when was that conversation recorded?" He always felt stupid asking it a question.

The Donna told Harvey the same date of the day he asked Paula to marry him.

"I thought she was happy for me," Harvey said to himself.

 _"She is happy for you. She loves you and always had, so although you said you loved her, you apparently didn't want her. What was she to do? She thought eventually you would realize how you loved her."_

"Did that thing just tell you that you loved Donna?" Paula asked from Harvey's doorway.

"Paula!" Harvey said rising and rushed to find the "off" button on The Donna before it said anything else he did not need his fiancee to hear.

Harvey trying to use his lawyering skills as best he could so he did not lose his fiancee.

"Paula," Harvey said in his lawyer voice. "It's an electronic gadget with no feeling. It records things. How would it tell me that I love Donna?"

"I don't know, Harvey, but ever since you asked me to marry you, your subconscious has been with Donna. For all I know your heart, too," Paula said not wanting to cry in front of him. _I knew this was too fast. I knew this was wrong from the beginning. I knew how much Harvey cared for Donna. I knew about the dream he had of her. For all I know he's had dreams about her every night._

"It's not that I don't love her, Paula. We've been friends for years besides working partners. You know all that," Harvey said coming over to where Paula stood. She took a backward step toward the door.

"There's a huge difference in loving her as a friend and being in love with her. I do believe it is the latter for you and it always has been. Would you like me to continue with my analysis or can you draw the picture for yourself?"

Paula then looked at the ring on her finger. She took both her hands and worked the ring off. She luckily had carried the little blue velvet box with her at all times. It was her own insecurity which coerced her into doing that. She took the ring and placed it perfectly in the box and handed it to Harvey.

"Here. Give it to the one with whom you are really in love. It's ok, Harvey. You have my blessing. I'm sure you and Donna will be happy," Paula said quietly.

"No hard feelings?" Harvey said as he accepted the ring. He knew she was right. He never could have gone through with this marriage because Donna would always be there between them.

"None. Thank you for the wonderful few months we had together. I will always remember and cherish them," Paula said kissing him one last time.

Paula then walked out the door never to look back.

"Wasn't that Paula walking onto the elevator?" Louis asked as he came into Harvey's office.

Harvey, now really preoccupied, looked up as Louis asked him the question. The office seemed to have turned dark although it could not be later than 2:00 pm. He had the little blue box in his hand. Louis saw it in Harvey's hand the longer he stood there.

"Oh, I guess this wouldn't be a good time," Louis said as he walked out.

"Louis!" Harvey called. _I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm Harvey Specter I don't need another person to talk with._

"Did you want me to convince her to come back to you?" Louis asked in all sincerity. "By the way, where is Donna? She hasn't been in her office for a week now."

"She's on a interminable leave of absence," Harvey said. "I'm swamped with all her operations she used to handle as well as other items."

"Is that Paula's ring in your hand?" Louis asked cutting to the chase.

"Yes, it is. She gave it back. We're not getting married after all," Harvey stated in a mere nonchalant manner like he always has women change their mind about him.

"Don't take this the wrong way because I really like Paula, but she was not the one for you."

Harvey then opened the box and looked at the ring. He smiled.

"I finally realize who is."

"I'm coming, Mark," Donna said as she grabbed her blazer and headed for the hotel door.

Her head was down and she was talking," You know, after the other night, I was glad I wasn't the other end...Harvey!"

"Donna, we have to talk," Harvey strode in and turned around as Donna shut the door to the suite.

"Harvey, Mark is picking me up in like three minutes. I don't know what you're doing here, but.."

Harvey walked over to her and kissed her full on the mouth.

"Oh, no, Harvey Specter!" Donna said wiping his kiss off her mouth. "You don't get to do that when you're marrying someone else. I'm surprised at you! I know your issues with infidelity, and I am sure that Paula..."

There was another knock on the door.

"Donna! We're running late, gotta go!" Mark called from the door.

Donna flustered beyond belief went to open the door.

"Harvey!" Mark said surprised as he saw Harvey standing in Donna's suite. "Why?"

"Why don't you ask your wife, Mark? She would like to know why your employees are bailing on the head of the department when he supposedly paid them an extra $3K each to stay? Could it be that the firm's construction's materials are sub par and you're infecting them with anything from Legionnaire's disease to Mesothelioma?"

"Wife?" Donna asked and stared at Mark. "Mark's not married, Harvey. He would have told me. Wouldn't you?"

Mark hung his head. "Harvey's right. I am married, but we're on the verge of separation."

Donna went over to him and slapped him full in the face. "What was this ruse then? You thought you could have your cake and eat it, too?" _Oh my God, I became the other woman and did not even realize it. Why was Harvey kissing me? I'm so confused right now._

"What was the other stuff you said, Harvey?"

"He is head of the department in which all the employees or former employees are suing his firm for damages to their health. It is a Class Action suit stemming back three years worth of employees. Many of whom are terminal. They thought to settle out of court and I am sure that Mark's bosses put him up as a front to sniff around our firm to see what they could find out about who was listed in the suit. That's why when he found the press release announcing your promotion he hurriedly and conveniently took a trip to New York to see if you would let anything slip."

Harvey then turned to Donna and asked, "I am sorry to have to ask you this, but you haven't discussed any of our cases with him, have you?"

Donna looked at Harvey with a hurt expression, "Of course not. I'm not flannel mouthed. I never have been. You, Harvey, above anyone else should know that. I'm insulted you had to ask me."

"I'm sorry, Donna. I had to make sure for myself. I knew you wouldn't normally, but you haven't been yourself lately."

"Mark, you need to leave," Donna said. She went forward to the door and held it open.

"What about?"

"Just go. Mark. Don't call me ever again. If you come to New York, conveniently don't look me up."

Mark walked out the door and Donna slammed it shut.

"Wow! Nice exit!" Harvey exclaimed.

"Donna, we..."

"Look, I know you said we have to talk but do I really want to hear what you have to say? Why were you kissing me? I've wanted you to do that for 13 years and you have never tried until just this minute when you're engaged and I've taken part, unknowingly, in a quick fling with a married man."

"You didn't know obviously. You would never have done that with full knowledge of his marriage. I know you hate disloyalty has much as I do." Harvey spoke in a soft voice. _I want to hold her and calmly tell her that when Paula gave me back the ring. The action crystallized in my mind, and I finally realized I was in love with the wrong woman. I proposed to the wrong woman._

Donna started to cry. She turned away because she did not want Harvey to see her tears. _You won't see me cry, Specter. You've made a complete fool of me and apparently Mark has, too._

Harvey woked over to her and at first she resisted and then the put his arms around her from behind and just held her as she cried. He then slowly turned her around and taking her face in his hands he finally said what he should have said to her a million years ago after they had their one night.

"Donna, I love you. I was so wrong. It's not Paula I wanted, but you. You know I'm not good with relationships. I always screw them up. I didn't want to screw our relationship up. I don't care anymore. I love you."

"Harvey, I love you, too. I wanted to be with you. I thought you would want to be with me, so when you said you wanted to marry Paula it hurt me like hell. I guess I wasn't so careful like I normally am. I'm so lonely. I love my new position, but I would give all that up if you just wanted to be with me and love me like I love you."

Harvey smiled. "Guess what? You don't have to give it up to be with me because I want to be with you so much."

He kissed her again and he could feel her tears running down her face. He held her close.

"Harvey! What about Paula?"

"A few days ago, Paula realized what I should have known all along. That the only special one I want is you. It should always have been you. She gave me back the ring."

"Oh, so, now you want to give it to me thinking I'll just capitulate and fall into your arms."

"No. I know you're going to make me pay for all the years I was blinded and immature. However, I was examining this ring (he had taken it out of his pocket) and I realized this was the exact description of one you described to me that you would want if someone ever asked you. I guess when I was designing it for Paula. My subconscious was thinking of you," Harvey said holding the ring up between his thumb and forefinger.

Donna wiped her tears away and smiled.

"You remembered that all by yourself. Maybe you are growing up, Mr. Specter."

Donna then reached up and kissed him.

"You're not going to break my heart again after a while, are you? No Scottie, no Esther, no Paula...especially no Paula."

Harvey smiled.

"The only one I got in my heart is you...Donna."


	11. Chapter 11

**HI! Well here's the summation of my little fic and hope things turn out just as well from Korsh and folks. We'll see. Thanks again for taking this little one on. It helped vent the frustration of the PAULA situation. Love to all - Carebearmaxi**

Really, Harvey?

Chapter 11- Epilogue

Harvey and Donna were married a year later in a lavish ceremony at The Plaza. It took Rachel that long to execute. She was more than happy to plan and be in her gal pal's wedding. She was a pregnant Matron of Honor, though, and at times Donna was afraid she would outshine her. Rachel had become pregnant earlier in the year as Mike and she had been married two months after Harvey had proposed to Donna.

Harvey had seemed more eager than Donna to make their union official and permanent. He even made the old fashioned effort and asked Jim Paulsen for his daughter's hand in marriage. Jim kept Harvey on eggshells although he knew it was ultimately Donna's decision. James Paulsen was none too happy that Donna was going to marry this man because he had inflicted years of heartache on his daughter not including the last few months before his marriage proposal when she had to live through his happiness with a woman not her.

However when Donna confronted her father after Harvey's proposal, she like, Elizabeth Bennett, told her father that he never knew how good a man Harvey really was and ended the tearful conversation with: "I love him." To that statement her father had no rejoinder. Besides he knew that Donna was a strong woman in her early 40's not a headstrong girl of 21. So like Mr. Bennett he did not withold his permission albeit not needed though wanted.

Paula came to the wedding and was back together with her boyfriend/business partner. Paula was very happy for the bridal couple. She realized two minutes after seeing Donna and Harvey together that there was no room for anyone else in Harvey's heart.

That statement from Paula would have been true, but nine months to the day they married Harvey's heart was captured with a small replica of Donna. Their first baby, a daughter, grabbed Harvey's heart and hand and he knew then he would never let go. Donna felt complete now. She had her career, her man, and her child-at last.


End file.
